


Don't Panic

by choriarty



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choriarty/pseuds/choriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell, and Steve Rogers are the only three at the Avengers Tower during Easter Sunday. Everything seems to be going well until something goe wrong and Phil is forced to confess about an embarrassing fear of his.</p><p>Filled for a prompt on AVENGERKINK: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=32052228#t32052228</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearfeathers/gifts).



> Avengerkink Prompt: "Everyone sees Phil as the model agent; always composed, always has a plan, always knows what to do. But even model agents have to have at least one weakness. I want to see what Phil's one, big, super-secret phobia is and how the Avengers & Co. react when they find out. It can be something funny, something sad, something super embarrassing, whatever you want.
> 
> Capsicoul (Steve/Phil) or Phil/Jasper would be awesome, but Gen will work just fine, too. Only please no Stony or Phlint; any other pairings you feel like chucking in are fine by me."

It was Easter Sunday at the Avengers Tower. Each team member was doing their own thing on the holiday. Tony was dragged along with Pepper to visit her family, Bruce decided to go to a little church a couple miles out of the city for some peace and quiet, and Natasha and Clint had decided to show Thor some of the Easter traditions of Midgard (later, they would come back at two in the morning and each would be stubborn in their efforts to never speak of what happened during the day. Everyone would say whatever happened during the egg hunt).

Only three living beings were at the tower on that day. The first was Agent Sitwell, who had only agreed because Steve and Phil had insisted. He was never one to turn down friends when they seemed so eager to not be alone together. He chuckled to himself at the thought, reading a novel and sitting on the recliner. Captain Rogers and Agent Coulson were a pair alright, as everyone could see. It frequently made Jasper jealous. He did not understand the feeling when it arose, and always shoved it down, but it left a sour taste in his mouth.

Phil Coulson was the second in the tower. He glanced over at his friend sitting in the chair chuckling to himself and raised an eyebrow. Then he shook his head a returned to the report in his hand. Jasper must have gotten to a funny part, he thought, he was always one to laugh aloud when reading or watching a show. It was somewhat charming in its own way. enthusiasm was an excellent trait in a person, it only showed how lively he was.

Finally, in the kitchen was Steve Rogers. He had a plain apron tied around his waist as he leaned on the counter, watching the world fly by outside as he waited for the pie in the oven. He was happy his two closest friends had agreed to stay the day when they could be spending it other places on such a popular holiday. But- by some miracle- they were both free and Steve was welcome to invite them. He admitted that he never thought he would get so close to either of them, but he was happy nonetheless.

In the other room, Phil reached for his glass of water and found it to be empty. He held it in his hands as if it were a foreign object and then shrugged, grunting as he stood up. Jasper quirked an eyebrow at him and the other agent waved him off, earning a smirk. He walked casually towards the kitchen, cup in hand, and looked forward to smelling what Steve was cooking for the three of them. The Captain had only mentioned a ‘traditional Easter Sunday dinner’ and quickly shooed them out several hours before, he would understand if Phil was getting a glass of water.

The agent stepped into the kitchen and suddenly felt sick. He blinked rapidly several times and breathed in the overwhelming scent, not registering the worried voice of Steve. He knew that smell, the smell he so often avoided when possible, but the fear clouding his mind made him unable to place it. When he did, Phil’s knees buckled and he dropped the glass on the floor. It shattered and he had to hold onto the countertop to keep himself from falling. Steve was by his side before he could blink, steadying him with his super-soldier arms.

Jasper was startled by the noise of breaking glass and came running in several seconds later, his hair going on end when he got a whiff of the air. It was the rich smell of apple pie cooking in the oven, apple and cinnamon filling the room. His eyes were immediately locked on his friend and he quickly began to make deep breathing gestures.

“Breath, Phil, breath. Listen to my voice, okay?”

“I need to leave,” Phil choked out.

“No. We need you to stay here with us. Keep still, count breathes with me...”

“Jasper? What’s going on?” Steve asked, his voice thick with worry and uneasiness.

“He’s having a panic attack,” he responded firmly, his eyes focusing on the oven. “You can help by making him count breaths.” Jasper stepped away from Phil’s side and towards the appliance, but was stopped when the other agent grabbed his arm desperately.

“Don’t leave,” Coulson begged.

“Steve will be with you, okay? I need to take care of something.”

“I won’t leave you, Phil.” the captain reassured him slowly.

As the two of them began to steadily count breaths, Jasper strode to the oven and yanked it open. He cursed when his fingers burnt on the metal and he quickly grabbed an oven mitt. Keeping it hidden from his friend’s eyes, he took the apple pie out and carried it to the window. It unceremoniously fell and he prayed it did not hit anyone.

\- - -

The three men sat on the couch in the Avengers Tower. Phil had not asked for anyone to hold his hand, but Jasper took the initiative. His hand covered his friend’s, and in turn the other agent laced his fingers in with his. Steve felt his heart do a small leap and when he looked at Sitwell the man was already watching him. He gestured to Phil with his head and the captain hesitated. After a moment of thinking, he slipped his hand under Coulson’s and the other man responded by squeezing lightly. It made him blush faintly, but he quickly hid it.

“I... apologize for my behaviour,” Phil said slowly. “There is no excuse for my reaction, it was uncalled for.”

“Don’t be stupid, Phil,” Jasper scoffed. “We aren’t going to throw you out of the three musketeers because you had a f- a panic attack. Now, I know what’s going on, but I think Steve deserves to know so that he can take better care in the future.”

Steve nodded carefully. “I don’t want to make you feel like that ever again. I- I care for you, Phil. We both do.” At this, Jasper looked at the captain and gave an approving and soft smile. It made his insides warm up, and the hand holding Phil’s was suddenly more aware of every line in his palm and every surface touching his skin.

The agent took a deep breath and let it out, neither of his friends pushing him. After a moment of pondering what to say “I... can’t stand apple pie,” he admitted. “A long time ago, when I was a child, a new family moved into our neighbourhood. It was a young couple, cheery and nice, they loved us. We went over for dinner at their house and they to ours frequently, there was absolutely nothing wrong until- well, until there was.

“I loved apples as a child. Apple cider, apple sauce, especially apple pies. it was just so... so american. I felt that much closer to my childhood hero. We went over to our neighbour’s house for dinner again, but we arrived much earlier. They welcomed us in with open arms nonetheless, and the entire house smelled like apple pie. They were making one, and so my brother and I waited in the dining room for it to be served. But, when it was served, I had gone to the bathroom. My mother and brother had started eating it before me, and so I was only halfway through my first piece when they began to act funny. My brother groaned and fell out of his chair, and mom began to cry and reach out for someone who was not there.

“I was terrified, and the only thing I could do was call for help. No one answered, as my neighbours had left the house quite permanently. As the hallucinations started I staggered my way to the phone and called 911. It felt like it took them years to arrive. I saw things, horrible things. My only family was crying out and screaming in the dining room, and all I could see was them bleeding out throu-... Of course, it was not real, but all that mattered was that it felt like it.

“All the while, the smell of the apple pie that had poisoned us smothered the house. The paramedics came just in time to save my brother and mother, who had consumed more than I, and I needed less treatment. It turned out that our ‘neighbours’ were members of A.I.M. out for my dad’s family, but none of us remembered him.”

All the while, Jasper had been trying hard not to crush Phil’s hand. He had heard this story once before, many years ago when the two of them were more green, but it still angered him. Anyone that scarred a person- a friend- a CHILD that bad was the scum of the Earth. He was normally calm and cool, not moved by much. Sitwell was fine when stress levels went through the roof, but things like this pissed him off. Somehow, he kept himself together.

Steve, on the other hand, had never heard this story. It made his heart ache and his chest hurt. There was a strange feeling in his gut, one that came from Phil mentioning Captain America once more as his childhood hero. The fact that the little things such as apple pies made him think of the hero made Steve want to shift his seat on the couch or open a window. Yet- that fond memory and special dessert had been ruined by one extremely traumatizing experience. He felt torn. He wanted to comfort his friend (Friend? Is that how he felt about Phil?) and to help him get over his fear so he could enjoy the simple dish once more, and yet the story made him want to storm to his floor and put on his gear in preparation to find those terrible people.

“Thank you,” Steve blurted out. “For telling, anyways. I know... I know it must be hard to talk about it, and it means a great deal that you would share it with me. It makes me happy that you trust me enough...”

“Of course I do, Steve,” Phil spoke softly. “I trust you with my life, and I apologize for not telling you sooner. The subject does not frequently come up, and I make do with avoiding any contact just fine. You- both of you- mean a great deal to me and I am relieved that you don’t laugh when I say I’m afraid of apple pies.”

“Well,” Jasper cut in. “If it makes you feel any better... For years I was terrified of outhouses. I never told you all of what happened in Barcelona, Phil. One of the machines we were camping out for turned up out of nowhere and attacked the camp. I was in one of the johns when it came, and somehow the entire port-a-potty was thrown across the camp and pinned under debris. I was stuck in there for almost an entire day before backup came and dug me out.”

Phil and Steve stared at him, and were terribly bad at hiding how much they wanted to laugh but wanted not to offend Jasper more. Their faces made the agent laugh loudly, holding his stomach. “Gods- I’m over it now! No need to make lemon-sucking faces! You people kill me...”

Both of the men looked at each other before sputtering and cracking up with Sitwell. There they sat for the rest of the afternoon, talking about embarrassing and sometimes sad experiences in their lives. Some of it was good for a laugh, some was good for getting off their chests, and all of it would never leave that room. Soon their stomachs began to growl and Steve said he would go and finish the turkey. 

It was only then that Jasper Sitwell, Phil Coulson, and Steve Rogers realized they were still holding hands. Reluctantly, they all let go and returned to their respective businesses. The captain told JARVIS to aid the kitchen out of any lasting apple pie smell and to preheat the oven to four hundred and fifty degrees, Agent Sitwell picked up his book again and had to work to find the page he had lost, and Phil put his paperwork away for the day. Instead, he sat on the arm on Jasper’s chair and read over his shoulder. The other man looked up briefly and smiled warmly, earning a shoulder squeeze.

Dinner was ready quickly, and as they ate they talked. They talked and laughed and talked some more, all the while their feet bushing one another’s under the table. Sometimes they could not tell whose foot it belonged to, but they did not mind. Either of the other two’s was fine- maybe even perfect- to them. Each of them would fall asleep on the couch with full stomachs and full hearts, having drifted off while marathoning several seasons of Community (A show Jasper was fond of and that Steve had discovered later).

Steve was against the arm of the couch with a limp Phil laying on him, back against stomach. Jasper had nodded off while on the other agent’s shoulder and his arm was protectively draped over his friend.

An overall successful Easter Sunday.


End file.
